Boys in Love
by Prince-junghoseok
Summary: Adalah Taehyung yang telah berhasil membuat Hoseok berubah dengan salah satu dari banyak kisah sejarah kuno kesukaannya. Kita lihat saja akhirnya. Biarlah Tuhan yang mengguratkan takdir manis teruntuk kedua pemuda yang saling mencinta itu. It is VHope. Taehyung-Hoseok. BTS. Bangtansonyeondan.


Bagaimanapun Hoseok akan selalu membenci hari senin. Benar. Bagi Hoseok, senin berarti penghancur. Adalah hari dimana hampir seluruh umat manusia menjalankan rutinitas monotonnya yang membosankan. Harus terbangun dipagi buta yang udara dinginnya mengesalkan, menghadapi kemacetan sialan yang memuakkan, bekerja, sekolah dan berkelahi. Tunggu. Mari kita tertawakan hal yang terakhir barusan. Manusia tolol mana yang mau berkelahi di hari senin pagi yang bahari ini? Yang jelas bebal sekali teruntuk Hoseok si manusia tolol yang tengah meringis merasakan nyeri berdenyut membelai pipinya akibat sebuah perkelahian di hari senin paginya. Bibir yang luka itu mendesis kesakitan setelah mendapat sebuah tinjuan beringas untuk yang kedua kalinya, kemudian ia meludah sembarang seolah membuang kesialannya bersama liur menjijikan itu. Payah.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh adik perempuanku. Mati kau, brengsek!" ancam pemuda yang lain menoyor bengis kening Hoseok. Biarkan Hoseok membuang ludahnya asal lalu menepis kasar lengan kurang ajar yang masih setia menoyor dahi berkerutnya itu sambil menatap pria itu dengan tatapan geramnya.

"Begitu? Wohoo. Aku takut, Bung" ledek Hoseok, menyiratkan mentalnya yang sudah mulai tumpul akan rasa gamangnya. Membuat pemuda itu semakin tersulut amukan batinnya.

"Dasar kau, berandal. Akan kuremukan tulang rusukmu!" dengan gerakan brutalnya pria itu menyentak kerah baju seragam rapinya hingga membuat permukaannya kini berubah sedikit kusut. Huh, ingatkan Hoseok untuk meminta maaf kepada ibunya, yang bersedia bersusah payah melicinkan seragam putranya tadi pagi, setelah urusan perkelahiannya dengan pemuda ini selesai. Hoseok mencoba menangkis lengan itu kasar sebelum akhirnya tokoh lain yang menjadi pihak ketiga berupaya mendinginkan lelaki muda yang tengah terbakar emosi itu dengan hati-hati.

"Jimin. Sudah hentikan. Kurasa dia tidak akan berani mendekati adik perempuanmu lagi setelah ini" jelas pemuda itu waspada. Takut jika dirinya malah memperkeruh suasana. Adalah Hoseok yang dibuat berdecih jijik setelahnya. Yang Hoseok tahu, dua remaja yang berhadapan dengannya sekarang adalah sepasang penyuka sesama jenis. Dan Hoseok semakin merasa mual dibuatnya ketika pemuda yang tersulut emosinya itu seakan patuh akan peritahnya lalu dengan kasar membantingkan cengkraman pada kerah baju seragam sekolahannya yang sudah kusut milik Hoseok. Membiarkan Hoseok sedikit membenarkan kerah kusutnya. Rupanya, pria itu masih tahu diri untuk tidak menghajar wajah menjengkelkan Hoseok di pagi itu.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, tolol"

* * *

Boys in Love

Jung Hoseok X Kim Taehyung

Warning!

Its Boy X Boy

Rating: T

* * *

Semua orang tertegun mendengar nada ketegasan yang begitu sadis dari seorang pria yang barusan meletakan sekiranya 3 buah buku tebal di atas meja itu kemudian membenarkan sedikit posisi kacamata beningnya yang sedikit merosot pada ujung batang hidung mancungnya. Pria itu baru saja memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang guru yang menggantikan guru sejarahnya yang kabarnya tengah bertugas ke luar kota. Selepasnya ia sedikit menggulung lengan kemejanya dan berjalan menuju siswanya, sekedar memenuhi keinginannya untuk berbaur dengan para siswa di dalam ruang kelas itu.

"Jika ada yang melanggar peraturan kelasku. Akan kupastikan nilai kalian akan babak belur" pria itu menyeringai. "Dan, jika ada yang berani membuat masalah denganku, maka akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan lulus dalam pelajaran sejarah kebudayaan korea ini"

Adalah yang membuat semua siswa jadi berteguk ludah menahan ketegangannya. Salahkan akibat guru baru berparas tampan merangkap manis nan galak itu. Semuanya jadi dibuat menciut akibat kalimat menyeramkannya barusan seperti menghantui mental para siswa lugunya. Terkecuali seorang pemuda yang menatap tak minat padanya. Bung. Rasa nyeri yang terasa ngilu itu masih kurang ajar menggoda pipinya dengan nakal. Akibatnya, sesekali pria itu dibuat meringis.

"Dan" Hoseok yang terlalu kalut dengan rasa sakit sialannya itu dibuat sedikit berjengit mendapati wajah sang guru kini berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hoseok sempat tidak sengaja menatap kesempurnaan setiap lekukan wajah itu. Hidung mancungnya, bibir ranumnya, matanya yang tajam namun berbinar. Ah, seketika jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih kencang merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu menerpa lembut permukaan wajah babakbelurnya.

"Tidak ada yang melamun dikelasku. Fokus" jakun Hoseok dibuat bergerak tegang mendapati wajah itu semakin mendekat sambil membisikan kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya barusan. Seakan tertantang dengan ketegasan guru barunya ini, Hoseok malah menyeringai tipis. Sangat tipis hingga membuat pria itu tersenyum miring, ia merasakan hal yang berbeda dan unik dari siswa ini. Sepertinya ia perlu pengawasan lebih ketat, pikir pemuda itu. Ditatapnya setiap permukaan kulit wajahnya yang membiru itu. Yakin beribu yakin dengan tebakannya jika itu adalah luka pukulan atau tinju yang sangat keras.

Tak mau berlama-lama dengan ekspektasinya yang mengawang akhirnya pemuda itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar menatap semua siswanya yang benar-benar sunyi, tanpa suara apapun. Hanya derap langkahnya yang menuju kembali kepada mejanya yang terletak di depan ruang kelas itu. Kemudian ia meraih salah satu dari ketiga buku tebalnya. Membuat sebuah gerakan membuka halamannya satu per satu. Dan semakin menyunggikan ulas senyumnya ketika mendapatkan halamannya telah sesuai dengan perintah akalnya.

"Buka buku kalian, kita pelajari halaman 29"

Pangkaslah cerita pada Hoseok yang kini tak peduli dengan posisi duduknya itu sungguh mencerminkan ketidaksopanannya. Pelajaran telah berakhir, waktunya merehatkan sejenak otaknya yang mulai mengantuk akibat celotehan membosankan guru barunya tadi. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan. Di hari senin yang sial ini Hoseok merasa kepalanya telah dibuat berdenyut nyeri salahkan bonus kombo berlebih yang melekat pada nasib Hoseok hari ini, tinjuan dari Jimin dan ujian dadakan yang diadakan oleh guru baru sialan itu. _Apes_ sekali.

"Kawan, kau berkelahi huh?" sebuah interupsi bersumber dari seorang pemuda yang berusaha menggapai Hoseok setelahnya ia menepuk bahu itu dengan kasar. Membuat Hoseok mencibir kesal merasakan tepukan itu seperti melenyapkan ketenangannya. Pria itu kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuh jangkungnya pada bangku kosong yang ia tarik sekedar mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hoseok yang masih setia memejamkan kedua matanya, acuh. Kedua kaki jenjang Hoseok yang dengan kurang ajar ia istirahatkan di atas meja, tangannya yang terlipat untuk ia istirahatkan di atas dada bidangnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Namjoon. Pergilah dan goda para perempuan jalang sekolahan itu" dumal Hoseok kasar bagai mengutarakan kekesalannya pada Namjoon yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya.

Dipeluknya sandaran kursi yang Namjoon duduki itu dan ia tergelak. "Aku bosan dengan perempuan. Mereka terlalu monoton" canda Namjoon mendadak dan Hoseok tertawa singkat dibuatnya. "Bagus. Temanku sudah tak normal. Tinggal aku yang masih bertahan" timpal Hoseok dengan tanpa sudi membuka sedikitpun kelopak matanya.

"Kalian menjijikan" lanjut Hoseok. Tetapi Namjoon hanya menanggapinya dengan santai, Hoseok memanglah seperti itu jika moodnya sedang hancur. Parah memang.

"Hey Hoseok. Bukankah Taehyung- _sonsae_ tadi sangat manis? Apa kau melihat matanya barusan? Oh, dia manis sekali" Namjoon menopang dagunya dengan salah satu lengannya pada sandaran kursi itu dan mencoba menerawang mengingat kembali wajah sang guru sejarah barunya tadi dalam kubus memorinya. Adalah yang tidak memberikan dampak signifikan pada pria kasar disampingnya, Hoseok tetaplah bergeming tanpa menimpal sedikitpun penyataan Namjoon barusan.

"Aku harus mendapatkan nilai bagus, agar Taehyung- _sonsae_ mau menjadi kekasihku"

Tolol. Pria itu benar-benar membuat mood Hoseok semakin hancur saja bahkan lebur. Kalimatnya barusan bagai membuat gendang telinganya terasa berdengung nyeri. Setelah menurunkan kedua kakinya yang tengah beristirahat diatas meja itu, Hoseok tanpa permisi berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon disana yang masih berandai. Benar-benar dibuat muak dengan kejadian hari ini yang menyebabkan otaknya menjadi sedikit sinting karena berjalan seenaknya hingga bahunya tak sengaja menumbuk seseorang yang melintas melawan direksi haluannya. Pemuda lain yang tertabrak itu dengan gusar membenarkan posisi bukunya yang hampir jatuh kemudian menaikkan pandangannya menuju wajah sang pelaku yang telah menabraknya kasar barusan.

"Huh? Kau?" pria itu seolah terkejut setelah menyadari bahwa pelakunya adalah Hoseok, salah satu siswanya, si wajah babak belur itu. "Maaf" ujar Hoseok singkat tak berselera untuk mendengarkan nasihat sampah guru barunya, kemudian melengang pergi menjauh. Alhasil Taehyung, pria yang tertabrak barusan menghela nafasnya lelah. Membiarkan pria itu pergi dan menggeleng prihatin.

* * *

"Jimin, sebaiknya kau meminta maaf karena meninju wajah Hoseok tadi pagi" bujuk seorang lelaki santai sambil meneruskan kegiatannya menyumpit sepotong dagingnya yang menggiurkan itu. Pria yang ia sebut dengan nama Jimin barusan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makannya. Seketika kalimat barusan membakar lenyap nafsu makannya. Pasalnya, kalimat tadi sangat membuat telinganya begitu iritasi. Memaafkan Hoseok yang telah membencinya karena jimin adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan mengganggu adiknya adalah hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Kalian kan berteman, jangan seperti itu" sambung pria itu.

" Yoongi Hyung. Tak bisakah kau merasakan ketika adikmu hampir diperkosa oleh temanmu sendiri. Si Hoseok brengsek itu hampir merengut keperawanan adiku" sungut Jimin sebal. Dan Yoongi hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Si pria yang bernama Jimin itu tetaplah keras kepala,begitulah watak kekasihnya yang sungguh menjengkelkan, terkadang membuat urat nadi Yoongi sedikit berdenyut jika sudah keras kepala seperti itu. Tidak akan pernah berubah.

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menyumpit sayuran yang sudah layu itu Yoongi tetap berujar "Maafkanlah Hoseok. Aku yakin Hoseok hanya kelepasan. Dia mabuk saat itu" Jimin mendadak geram dibuatnya, kenapa kekasihnya begitu membela Hoseok ketimbangnya. Jengkel sekali Jimin mendengarnya.

Dan kali ini Jimin benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Bukan, bukan karena mendengar bujukan menjengkelkan Yoongi barusan. Akan tetapi sorot matanya menangkap sesosok manusia brengsek yang berjalan di sekitar kantin yang cukup ramai disana. Di mata jmin, Hoseok tetaplah menjijikan dan brengsek. Lihatlah Jimin bahkan mendecih ketika melihat gaya berjalan Hoseok yang begitu angkuh. Namun seketika Jimin menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tipisnya ketika akal busuknya menemukan ide jahil super briliannya. Jimin kemudian meneruskan kegiatan makannya dengan mata yang terkadang melirik keberadaan Hoseok, batinnya terus berdoa agar Hoseok tidak sengaja melintas disamping bangkunya. Sikap misterius ini tanpa sadar disaksikan oleh kekasihnya yang berkerut kening bingung. Yoongi menolehkan wajahnya menatap sekitar, namun belum menemukan keberadaan Hoseok disana. Dan Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan menggeleng melihat tingkah aneh kekasih bocahnya ini.

Demi selembar kertas busuk ujian matematika mengerikannya tadi pagi, hati Jimin mendadak bersorak ketika mendapati Hoseok yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya, entah menuju Jimin atau hanya sebatas lewat saja. Jimin tak peduli. Jimin dengan cepat melintangkan kakinya kesamping di saat Hoseok melintas tepat disampingnya. Memblokir jalannya dan berhasil hingga kaki jenjang Hoseok yang berjalan angkuh itu tersandung. Tentu kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Jatuh.

Membuat Hoseok sialnya kini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung kantin siang itu. Memalukan sekali. Sungguh. Namun bagai dibutakan oleh rasa kesalnya, Hoseok dengan wajah entengnya berdiri dan bangkit tanpa menampilkan mimik jengkelnya, sedikit menepuk celananya sekedar membersihkan debu kotor yang menempel disana. Sedangkan Jimin, mencoba menahan gelaknya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Sialan si Jimin. Hoseok dibuat geram. Memangnya Hoseok sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui ulah siapa barusan? Pun Hoseok bahkan tahu isi hati bejat Jimin yang mungkin tengah bersorak kegirangan karena berhasil membuat si rival bebalnya itu terjatuh itu. Detik itupun Hoseok menarik kerah Jimin dan sontak membuat Jimin menjatuhkan sepasang sumpitnya. Oh sepertinya Hoseok balas dendam atas perbuatan Jimin yang merusak tatanan kerah seragamnya tadi pagi.

"Kau mau perang rupanya, ya?" Hoseok menyentak kerah itu lebih dekat kemudian menyeringai. Jangan lupakan Yoongi yang telah beranjak dari bangkunya dan berusaha menetralkan Hoseok yang mulai berapi sekaligus memisahkan kedua pemuda yang saling tersulut itu dengan gigih. Hoseok hanya menepisnya kuat ketika Yoongi mencoba menarik lengannya untuk melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Jimin. Tetapi itu tidak melunturkan kegigihan Yoongi untuk memisahkan keduanya. Yoongi kembali mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Hoseok pada kerah seragam kekasihnya itu.

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang hanya memberi tatapan ejekannya seakan kalimat Hoseok barusan hanyalah ancaman kuno yang telah gagal sekedar membuat Jimin menciut atas kegeramannya. "Lepaskan. Pecundang" titah Jimin menampilkan sebuah ekspresi ejekannya. Adalah Hoseok yang malah semakin mencengkram bengis kerah tak berdosa itu. Sialan. Hoseok benar-benar tersulut.

"Jika aku mendapati kalian berkelahi disini, akan kupastikan kalian mendapat skors selama 2 minggu kedepan" mendadak keduanya dibuat bungkam dengan tuturan tegas seseorang yang asing menginvansi indera pendengarannya. Hoseok akhirnya melepaskan dan sedikit membanting cengkramannya kasar usai menolehkan wajahnya kepada pria itu. Ternyata itu sosok itu adalah guru sejarah dadakannya. Lagi. Hoseok bahkan terlampau dongkol karena menemukan pria itu kembali menegur Hoseok.

"Jangan pernah membuat keributan di sekolah" ancam Taehyung dengan tak lupa tambahan sisipan yang Taehyung yakin tidak akan terdengar oleh semua pihak disekitarnya "berandal tengil" desis Taehyung.

* * *

Akal logisnya menghilang bagai terhanyut oleh semua realita sialannya, Hoseok tak habis pikir sekarang. Kehidupannya di sekolah benar-benar seperti dilanda kekacauan. Hoseok yang gemar berkelahi, Hoseok yang selalu bersikap kurang ajar, Hoseok yang selalu mengumpat, dan Hoseok dengan semua sikap bejatnya itu seketika seperti diteror ancaman dadakan. Salahkan guru baru yang entah mengapa selalu saja menampakkan wajahnya yang menjengkelkannya ketika Hoseok hendak mencari keributan. Guru yang terlampau muda itu seakan memiliki radar super canggih yang mampu mendeteksi keberadaan Hoseok yang berbuat ulah di lingkungan sekolahny Terkadang guru itu memilin daun telinganya jika Hoseok benar-benar keterlaluan guna membuat Hoseok jera atas tingkah lakunya. _Duh_ , sikap Hoseok benar-benar membuat Taehyung jengah. _Sumpah_

Seperti saat ini misalnya. Adalah sosok Hoseok yang tengah terduduk bosan beralaskan busa empuk pada sebuah bangku kokoh yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah bangku kosong lainnya yang seolah mengintimidasinya sambil menunggu sang empu untuk medudukinya disana.

"Jadi, siapa nama lengkapmu, anak muda?" Tanya pria yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya pada bangku kosong yang telah menunggunya itu. Sambil merapikan sekilas berkas yang sedikit berantakan lalu meletakan pada sisi mejanya. Pria itu melipat tangannya menatap Hoseok sambil tersenyum miring. Yang sialnya, Hoseok sekali lagi menangkap sorot mata itu menciptakan atmosfir hangat pada hatinya yang beku. Paras menawan serta senyuman juwitanya sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Hoseok jadi belingsat dibuatnya.

"Jung Hoseok" ujar Hoseok singkat namun tegas. Alhasil Taehyung mengangguk singkat seolah puas dengan jawaban itu, lalu tanpa ragu Taehyung melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan ditambah beberapa kalimat penjelas berharap Hoseok paham dengan maksudnya yang sedikit berbelit itu. "Apa kau punya masalah? Maksudku, akhir-akhir ini kau sering membuat keributan. Dan sialnya, aku selalu ada ketika kau hendak mencari masalah". Yang ditanya hanya bergeming tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, bibirnya bahkan terlalu malas sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sampah itu.

"Jung Hoseok. Aku bertanya padamu"

"Tidak ada" itu saja jawaban malas Hoseok atas pertanyaan Taehyung barusan. Membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Temanku seorang psikolog" tanggapan Taehyung yang sedikit menggantung dan tidak relevan itu akhirnya sukses membuat Hoseok berkerut kening. "Dia pernah mengajarkanku bagaimana membaca mimik seseorang" sambungnya.

"Dan kau, mudah sekali untukku membaca mimikmu. Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang aktor" sindir Taehyung sadis. Uh, buas sekali guru ini. Kalimatnya sungguh brilian sekedar membuat Hoseok kini sedikit mengepalkan dan meremas jemarinya. Adalah Hoseok yang tanpa permisi menghela nafasnya panjang alih-alih membuang emosinya. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum bangga atas keberhasilan eksperimen kecil-kecilannya untuk meneliti apakah bocah sekolahan berandal ini bisa mengendalikan emosinya yang menurutnya mudah sekali tersulut atau tidak.

Terlalu bosan dengan kegiatannya yang seperti mengintimidasi Hoseok, kini Taehyung beralih mencoba membakar kejenuhannya pada buku sejarah tebal kesukaannya. Taehyung membuka setiap lembarnya untuk menemukan topik favoritnya. _Dingdong_. Taehyung tersenyum setelah berhasil menemukannya. Seolah mengabaikan Hoseok, Taehyung sekarang mulai terlena dan terhanyut bersama kisah yang tertulis pada buku tersebut, dibacabisukan oleh batinnya.

"Kau pernah dengar kisah bangsa Sparta dan bangsa Athena?" tuturnya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari buku itu. Adalah Hoseok yang dibuat semakin buntu. "Dahulu, bangsa Yunani dikenal sebagai peradaban terkuat diseluruh dunia. Sering dipuja-puja. Dan anggaplah Sparta dan Athena adalah bangsa yang paling makmur seantero Yunani"

Oh tidak, akal Hoseok mendadak jengah usai mendengar Taehyung yang mulai berkisah. Kondisi Hoseok semakin _kucar-kacir_ sekarang. Namun seolah Tuhan telah menulikan pendengarannya, pria itu terus saja meluncurkan kisahnya yang belum final itu.

"Tapi kerakusan Athena akhirnya membuahkan konflik untuk membabat habis kedudukan Sparta di Yunani" lanjutnya. Pun Hoseok mulai merasakan samar rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya secara dadakan itu, motoriknya pun seakan lelah mengiringi rasa kantuknya yang semakin menjadi.

"Sparta terlalu lemah, ketakutan melandanya karena Athena bisa menyerang dengan kekuatan militer yang sangat kuat" Taehyung menyeringai mendapati wajah Hoseok yang mulai kebosanan dengan kisah kuno itu.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Jung Hoseok?" Taehyung meletakan kasar buku tebal itu berharap suara _debukan_ berisiknya sudi membangunkan Hoseok dari kebosanannya. Detik itu pun Hoseok terkesiap mendengar suara berisik dadakan itu meninju indera pendengarannya. Batinnya seperti mendapat sengatan impuls yang merangsang otak bodohnya untuk bangun

"Ternyata, Athena kalah telak dan bisa dikalahkan oleh bangsa Sparta" bisik Taehyung.

Entah sejak kapan guru itu berpindah, berteleportasi atau apalah itu Hoseok tak peduli. Yang jelas kini Taehyung telah memposisikan tubuhnnya kini berada di balik punggung pria berandal itu. Taehyung yang baru saja berbisik sangat dekat dengan daun telinganya kemudian tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja sukses membuat Hoseok sedikit menelan ludahnya kasar dengan jakun yang terasa berat sekali untuk digerakkan. Pun Taehyung akhirnya dibuat tergelak melihat Hoseok si berandal kecil itu ternyata bisa menampilkan wajah tegangnya. Sambil membawa dirinya kembali menduduki kursi nyamannya, Taehyung sedikit berdendang. "Kau tahu maksudku menceritakan kisah itu padamu?" Tanya Taehyung kemudian. Hoseok hanya menggeleng dan semakin menatapnya tak minat mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung seakan pria itu hendak menceritakan kisah lainnya.

"Anggaplah Athena adalah sisi burukmu. Sparta adalah sisi bajikmu. Jika kau terus membiarkan sisi burukmu kuat, maka sisi bajikmu akan tersingkirkan. Tetapi jika kau membantu sisi bajikmu untuk menjadi lebih kuat, maka sisi burukmulah yang akan kalah" jelas Taehyung.

Akal Hoseok ini bergulung kusut mencari makna yang diungkapkan Taehyung barusan. Hoseok menggaruk seklias tengkuk yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali sementara otak masih berjungkir balik kelabakan mencari akal cerdasnya yang mendadak hilang.

"Jadi intinya?"

"Berhenti mencari masalah dan bersikaplah baik kepada teman temanmu!" bentak Taehyung kesal.

* * *

"Hyung. Aku ingin membeli permen kapas itu"

Ditengah padatnya para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang ditepi jalanan besar itu, terdengar seorang anak lelaki tengah merengek seraya menarik satu dari sepasang tali selendang ransel Hoseok yang terbengkalai. Hoseok mendengus kesal, adik kecilnya yang manis dan menggemaskan namun terkadang menjengkelkan ini selalu saja manja. Dan yang membuatnya lebih kesal adalah rengekan gila adiknya itu sukses membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Tanpa melontarkan sebuah tanggapanpun, Hoseok hanya berjalan dan membiarkan adik manisnya itu terseret langkah beringas Hoseok yang terburu-buru sambil menggenggam selendang tali itu erat. Oh tidak, langkah kasar itu sedikit menakutinya. Jungkook, adik Hoseok yang terus berusaha meminta Hoseok untuk berhenti rupanya masih belum membuahkan hasil sedikitpun.

"Hyung!" kesal Jungkook semakin merengek.

"Bisakah kau berhenti merengek, bocah manja?!" bentak Hoseok berhasil membuat batin Jungkook seakan terpental. Jungkook terdiam mematung disana dengan wajah terkejutnya. Perbedaan tinggi yang cukup signifikan antara keduanya cukup membuat Hoseok jengah sekedar menatap Jungkook yang tingginya tidak lebih mencapai batas perutnya itu. Jungkook masih berusia 6 tahun, Bung. Dan Hoseok tega sekali membentak adiknya itu dengan kasar. Adalah Jungkook yang menunduk takut mendengar bentakan itu, sekaligus dibuat malu dengan menyadari jika para manusia yang berlalu lalang yang melintas pasti menolehkan wajah penasarannya untuk menatapi sepasang kakak-beradik yang berisik dan tak akur itu.

"Ternyata kau juga kasar sekali pada adikmu ya, sepertinya kisahku yang kemarin tidak membuahkan hasil. Aku kecewa" seorang pria melangkahkan kakinya sambil menatap iba pada anak lelaki yang tengah menunduk takut disana, melewati remaja lelaki itu mematung dan membiarkan pria tak asing itu mendekati adik kecilnya.

"Tak apa. Biar hyung belikan permen kapasnya, oke?"

.

Disanalah ketika 3 manusia berperawakan lelaki yang menunggu petang berubah menjadi malam itu teduduk di tepi sungai yang airnya mengalir begitu tenang. Taehyung yang asyik bercengkrama dengan Jungkook sambil menikmati arumanis yang baru saja dibelinya barusan, sesekali tergelak menertawakan kejenakaan yang mereka ciptakan. Hoseok meliriknnya melalui ekor mata sempitnyanya, mendengus sebal karena pasangan itu tengah mengacuhkannya.

"Jungkook sudah kelas 2 ya? Belajar yang benar ya? Sayangi teman temanmu, keluargamu, dan.." Taehyung sedikit menjeda kalimatnya, ekor matanya mencoba melirik Hoseok disampingnya "hyungmu"

Jungkook kemudian mengangguk cepat layaknya sangat paham dengan maksud Taehyung barusan. Taehyung tersenyum sedih dibuatnya mengingat bocah itu begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Padahal tadi Hoseok membentaknya keras dan kasar tetapi anak itu tetap saja mengangguk antusias saat Taehyung memintanya untuk tetap menyayangi Hoseok. Ah, Taehyung jadi teringat mendiang adik kecilnya yang telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Tangannya yang kosong Taehyung gunakan untuk sedikit mengusak surai lembut itu sambil menghuapkan potongan arumanis terakhirnya, kemudian tersenyum bahari.

"Setelah ini, kita pulang. Oke?"

Dan malam itu untungnya berbintang, namun udaranya yang cukup tiris berhasil membuat kedua pria dewasa dan satu anak lelaki ini menghembuskan nafasnya beruap. Hoseok berjalan semakin lamban ketika beban itu membuat otot punggungnya terasa pegal. Jungkook yang terselimuti mantel tipis milik Taehyung yang ia pinjamkan dengan cuma-cuma kini tengah tertidur cukup pulas di punggungnya sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kokoh saudara laki-laki remajanya itu. Jangan lupakan beban sebuah ransel yang cukup berat itu pula tengah seolah menggelantungi dan bergelayut pada bahunya. Sesekali Hoseok membenarkan posisi adiknya.

"Hoseok" Taehyung seolah jengah dengan beku suasana hening yang tercipta diantara keduanya kini mulai menyapa Hoseok hangat. Kemudian Hoseok menolehkan pandangannya menatap seseorang disampingnya mengiringi langkah kakinya yang lamban.

"Ya?" sahut Hoseok heran.

"Jungkook itu anak yang baik. Jangan kasar padanya" tutur Taehyung menasihati, memori ketika Hoseok yang membentak Jungkook petang tadi seakan tidak mau berhenti menghantui dan membungkus akal jernihnya. Hoseok lalu menghela nafasnya berat sambil membenarkan posisi Jungkook. "Baiklah. Tak akan kuulangi" timpal Hoseok paham. Adalah yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum cerah sebagai jawaban Hoseok yang tidak terduga. Ternyata Hoseok mau mendengarkannya.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" Taehyung bertanya lagi alih-alih mengganti topik membosankannya. Membuat Hoseok sekilas menolehkan wajahnya kemudian menimpal seadanya."Dua blok lagi dari sini"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedih menyadari sebentar lagi kaki jenjangnya mencapai sebuah atribut jalanan di dekat halte bus yang cukup sepi itu. Pasalnya, Taehyung membenci perpisahan, sebentar lagi halte bus itu akan memisahkannya dengan siswa berandalnya dan adik manis bernama Jungkook itu. Menuruti insting dadakannya yang mengampu motoriknya untuk menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hoseok mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya juga lalu menatap Taehyung yang bergeming disampingnya.

"Aku akan naik bus" Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Kita berpisah disini ya?"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Hoseok kembali memangut atas pernyataan Taehyung barusan. Namun disaat Hoseok hendak melangkah sekedar melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dimalam yang dingin itu, Taehyung menahannya dengan sebuah panggilan

"Hoseok" panggilnya, membuat Hoseok berhenti. Lagi. Adalah Taehyung yang berjalan gusar mendekatinya berusaha menangkup salah satu telapak tangan lembutnya membelai pipi kurus yang terselimuti dinginnya malam itu. Seolah tak peduli akan seperti apa reaksi Hoseok setelahnya, otaknya kini memandu motorik taeyung untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan membiarkan belah bibirnya membelai mesra bibir tipis milik Hoseok yang bungkam. Hanya bergeming dengan pikirannya yang kalang-kabut, Hoseok membiarkan ciuman lembut itu menyapu bibirnya yang terasa begitu kaku. Seketika seluruh persendian serta belulangnya dilumpuhkan dan jiwanya seperti terjungkal jauh kedalam alam bawah sadanya, beruntung kedua lengan itu masih kokoh dan mampu menahan beban Jungkook yang berat menempel pada punggung bidangnya. Taehyung menambahkan sebuah kecupan kombo yang menghasilkan suara decakan khas kulit yang dilepas paksa, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ingat. Kau harus bersikap baik" pesan terakhir Taehyung tanpa memudarkan senyuman manisnya. Pun Taehyung akhirnya dibuat sedikit berjengit ketika menyadari jika bus telah datang seakan menjemputnya. Sebelum pergi meninggalkannya, ia menatap manik menawan milik Hoseok untuk terakhir kalinya hingga ia mendengar suara khas pintu otomatis bus tersebut tebuka bagaikan menyambutnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Hoseok. Selamat tinggal" ujar Taehyung setelahnya berlalu sedikit berlari menuju pintu terbuka yang masih setia menunggu kedatangannya. Taehyung telah memasuki bus tersebut dan tak perlu waktu lama Taehyung berlalu bersama bus itu melaju menjauhinya. Lain dengan Hoseok yang masih terdiam dengan pikirannya yang masih terkesiap. Jantungnya berdebar tak menentu, Hoseok merasakan dirinya mengawang sebelum akhirnya Jungkook menyadarkannya dengan sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada lehernya membuat Hoseok sedikit tercekik. Hoseok kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ditemani oleh para bintang menawan yang tersenyum bahari setelah melihat sebuah adegan legit berlakoni sepasang pemuda serasi jauh dibumi sana.

* * *

Apakah Hoseok mulai jatuh cinta? Dengan gurunya yang tak lain adalah seorang pria sama sepertinya. _Dingdong_. Benar. Pepatah bilang, namanya senjata makan tuan. Oh Namjoon bisa tergelak seperti orang kesetanan sekedar menertawakan Hoseok yang seolah sedang menelan paksa liurnya sendiri. Dan alih-alih membuang rasa kalutnya yang tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Taehyung, Hoseok menyandarkan punggungnya yang masih terasa penat itu pada sandaran bangku kesayangannya sambil menikmati musik aliran hip-hop kesukaannya. Matanya mulai terpejam berusaha menikmati musik tak jelas itu dari sepasang _earphone_ murahannya. Tak sampai kegiatannya terganggu oleh tepukan cukup kasar dari Namjoon teruntuk bahu pegalnya, Hoseok membuka matanya mendadak. Sorot pandangnya melihat beberapa siswa lain yang terbirit memasuki ruang kelasnya begitu diikuti oleh keberadaan guru sejarah lamanya. Wanita gendut menjengkelkan galaknya telah kembali membuat akal sehat Hoseok sibuk menerka apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung, guru muda yang telah membuatnya mabuk cinta kepayang begini. Hoseok menolehkan wajahnya gusar dan terlihat panik sambil berbisik kepada Namjoon.

"Kemana Taehyung- _sonsae_?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya asal sebagai jawaban, maksudnya tidak tahu.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita buka halaman 45 tentang dinasti kerajaan Jeoseon"

Ini diluar ekspektasinya, Hoseok benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang. Baru saja ia merasakan cinta tapi Taehyung telah meninggalkannya. Kegelisahannya tentang Taehyung seperti melilit batinnya yang masih kalang kabut. Hoseok yang berusaha mencari keberadaan Taehyung setelahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk wanita gendut menjengkelkan yang sempat digantikan oleh Taehyung beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat Hoseok menanyakannya, wanita itu hanya menjawab jika Taehyung kembali kepada kesibukannya, tanpa ada penjelasan yang detail. _Apa-apaan_ semua ini. Keparat. Brengsek. Sialan. Bebal. Apa lagi? Biadab. Kenapa Taehyung malah meninggalkannya disaat Hoseok mencintainya. Terkutuklah si guru sejarah galaknya itu karena menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa kabar.

Petang itu Hoseok berjalan santai menuruti titah instingnya mendekati mantan sahabatnya itu. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sorot mata Jimin yang menatapnya dengan siratan amarah dan kebencian yang masih sama. Hoseok berhenti tepat dihadapannya, hanya berjarak udara kosong yang memisahkan keduanya. Lama menatap wajah itu, kemudian mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi bersangkar didalam saku celana seragamnya. Ia memberikan tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf" ujar Hoseok santai, berharap Jimin sudi menjabat tangannya.

Adalah Jimin yang menatapnya angkuh, seakan enggan untuk membalas suguhan tangan Hoseok yang masih terbengkalai di udara."Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jimin kesal.

Hoseok tertawa pelan atas pertanyaan singkat Jimin yang menggelitik batinnya yang masih sendu."Berdamai" singkat Hoseok. Jimin yang berkerut kening dibuatnya, diliriknya tangan itu kemudian ditatapnya sorot mata teduh Hoseok. Jimin menangkap sorot wajah itu begitu tulus untuk mengucapkan dan mendeklarasikan perdamaian kepadanya. Jimin berpikir sejenak dan tanpa harus berpikir panjang ia mengayunkan lengannya untuk meraih serta menjabat tangan Hoseok.

"Dasar berandal. Aku memaafkanmu" desis Jimin kemudian mendecih. Hoseok tersenyum dibuatnya ia sedikit mengayunkan jabatan tangan sekedar menyalurkan kebahagiaanya atas Jimin yang mau menerima tanda maafnya.

* * *

Hoseok menatap lelah sungai itu mengalir tenang. Kenapa sungai itu bisa mengalir tenang seakan menggoda pemikiran Hoseok yang begitu kusut dan berantakan setelah Taehyung menghilang begini. Tentu saja pikirannya kusut, karena usut banyak usut, para siswi penggosip itu membicarakan hal sialan yang tidak-tidak tentang Taehyung. Taehyung yang meninggal, Taehyung yang menikah, Taehyung yang pindah keluar negeri. Hah semuanya tolol. Hoseok kemudian menghela nafasnya dalam seolah menghembuskan dan membuang nasib malangnya.

Hoseok benar benar merindukan Taehyung yang telah menghilang sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Tidak disangka ternyata malam itu, adalah malam terakhirnya. Ciuman itu adalah saat terakhirnya. Hoseok juga sedikit tersayat dengan pesan terakhirnya yang terus tergiang membuat kepedihan itu semakin teras pedih.

 _Ingat. Kau harus bersikap baik_. Hoseok sangat mengingat pesan terakhir Taehyung sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Baru Hoseok sadari bahwa Taehyung bukan hanya sebagai guru sejarah galaknya, namun guru kehidupannya yang hampir berhasil membakar habis sifat beringas dan berandalnya.

"Sparta berhasil mengalahkan Athena" Hoseok menggumam sedih seraya membiarkan terpaan angin itu membelai pipinya seakan menghibur nurani Hoseok yang menangis dan merindukan Taehyung yang terus membayanginya.

"Itu bagus. Berarti kau memahami pelajaranku, murid pintar"

Hoseok yakin pendengarannya masih jernih, sensoriknya masih bekerja secara baik seketika mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing merangsang pendengarannya. Hoseok membuka paksa kedua maniknya dan mengangkat tubuh lelahnya dari kegiatan baringnya dan menemukan sosok itu telah bersila dihadapannya. Menatap sosok dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Adalah ketika Taehyung hendak membuka belah bibirnya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu, Hoseok cepat menarik dagu itu mendekat dan membungkam bibir ranum itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Tak peduli jika sikapnya itu mencerimnkan ketidaksopanan kepada mantan guru sejarahnya. Hoseok hanya ingin menyalurkan kerinduannya yang membuncah kepada lakon yang sempat menghilang ini. Pun Taehyung yang tidak memberontak, membiarkan murid berandalnya itu tetap membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman manis.

Akhirnya, penantian Hoseok berbuah manis.

Hoseok yang berubah, Hoseok yang bukan lagi seorang berandal, Hoseok yang bukan lagi si pencari masalah. Karena Taehyung. Taehyung telah berhasil memberinya pelajaran yang sangat berharga. Kini Hoseok adalah pria yang berubah menjadi Sparta yang kuat.

Mudah saja, semuanya karena cinta. Memang begitulah Tuhan telah mempertemukan dan mengguratkan takdir yang indah kepada dua pemuda yang saling mencintai itu.

Fin.

* * *

Kejutan! Boleh aku menyebut ini sebagai persembahan terakhir- teng, aku hanya bercanda. Aku membawakan cerita one-shot ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku bagi yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk berkunjung dan membaca karya-karyaku yang masih belum sempurna ini. Ah aku tidak mau basa-basi. Jadi, dengan fiksi ini, aku ingin pamit untuk hiatus sementara, aku harap aku bisa kembali cepat. Dan aku janji untuk menyelesaikan fiksi Stupidness, yang masih menggantung itu. Walau mungkin sedikit terhambat. Maafkan aku readers :(

Jadi apa pesan terakhir yang cocok untuk perpisahan sementara ini? Jawabannya adalah.. Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya! Aku akan segera kembali.

Dan jangan jadi _silent reader_ ok. Tinggalkan komentar kesan maupun saran terbaik kalian. Aku mencintamu

Mind to review? Thank you :)


End file.
